Currently Untitled
by ffshadowz
Summary: Vincent has lost control of Chaos, and there's only one person who can help him. YuffieVincent.
1. YUFFIE

Chapter One  
  
It was almost like old times, you know? Seeing everyone back at Cosmo Canyon brought it all back, and it was almost like we'd gone back two years to when we were trying to save the Planet. Uhh...minus the masamune- wielding mass-murdering maniac and a giant rock hurtling towards the Planet, intending to squash us all, of course.  
Uhh...I guess what I mean is that I was pleased to see everyone. Yeah, that works.  
Anyways, I headed over to Cosmo Canyon after RedXIII sent a letter inviting me to some big reunion type thing. Of course, I wanted to catch up with everyone- living in a remote place doesn't exactly make it very easy to see everyone often- and this seemed like the perfect opportunity. That, and the fact that Dad had kicked me out of Wutai again after our latest argument and I had nowhere to stay, but that's a minor detail. Besides, it's not the first time it's happened. Or probably the last.  
But I'm sidetracking here. I was so eager to get to Cosmo Canyon I even took a boat, and Leviathan knows how I hate those things. Ugh. Bad memories. But it was worth it. I found that by the time I arrived, everyone else who was going was there already. Turns out Cid went and collected everyone in his airship, but conveniently 'forgot' to come to Wutai. Bastard. You'd've thought he would've forgiven me for that time I 'accidentally' kicked his last packet of smokes over the side of the airship in order to make him stop the damn thing, but apparently not. OK, so maybe it wouldn't have been a better journey, but it would have at least been shorter than two days on that stupid ferry...gah.  
Anyways, where was I, before I got sidetracked again by the 'let's kill Cid' thoughts? Oh yeah. Barrett had brought his kid, Marlene, with him from where they're now living in Kalm. I don't think Red minded much until she kept referring to him as 'kitty' and trying to stroke his nose, which was probably all very embarrassing for him seeing as he's now the new ruler of Cosmo Canyon...note to self: acquire blackmail photos. Reeve hadn't actually shown up because he was so busy working with the Midgar survivors of Meteor in building a new city for them to live in, but he sent Cait Sith instead. Damn freaky thing...maybe I'm wrong, but surely there's something a little whacked about a guy who feels the need to run around as a stuffed cat on a mechanical mog? Maybe he has a childhood trauma. Or maybe it's from working with Shinra for so long. I mean, look at Cloud. Spent most of our 'save the Planet' spree going nuts. Maybe there's something in it.  
Cloud has been travelling around a bit, but for a few months he's been staying with Tifa up in Nibelheim, where she's opened up another bar after her last one got squashed along with the rest of Sector Seven. And guess who they managed to drag out of his coffin to come along? Yep, that's right- Vincent 'I'm-so-tortured-I-don't-deserve-to-live-please-drive-this- bullet-through-my-skull' Valentine. Hmm, that's the longest name I've managed to come up with so far for him. It used to be a kind of game for me, when I was trying to ignore my motion sickness on that stupid airship of Cid's. Unfortunately, it came to an abrupt end when Vincent looked likely to transform into one of his demons when he found out, and I thought it might be wise to stop there. Not that I'm scared or anything. Just being careful.  
But what I didn't know then was that this was where all of this mess was going to start.  
That afternoon, Tifa and I were sitting outside by the fire that they keep burning there, just generally catching up on the past two years. I'd only actually met up with her once or twice since we all parted ways after the aforementioned 'let's save the Planet' spree, so it was definitely good to finally talk to someone from the group who actually half understood me. Besides, Tifa was a bit like a big sister to me, seeing as we were the only two girls of the group, after...  
Anyway, there we were, just chatting about random stuff, when suddenly this little kid runs by screaming. At first, I just thought he was playing around, but Tifa got up quickly and grabbed this kid by the shoulders, asking what was wrong. Then I noticed he looked absolutely terrified, and that he seemed about ready to burst into tears.  
"There's a monster chasing me!" he screamed. Ouch. I never knew anyone could get that high pitched. I'm sure a few windows shattered, but I didn't get chance to check because Tifa had suddenly looked up to where the kid was pointing. She let go of him, and he ran off inside, still screaming at that impossibly high pitch. I looked round as well and got up quickly. Approaching us was some great big thing, looking a bit like a giant winged lion, roaring and seeming very angry about something- probably due to that little kid. It landed hard, beating its wings out and looking straight at us.  
Crap.  
It ran towards us, taking a swipe out with one of its enormous paws. We dodged, and it leapt back slightly, snarling in annoyance. Tifa got there first, pummling it with punches and kicks. I reached for my shuriken, then groaned as I remembered that I'd left it up in my room at the inn, along with most of my materia. Well, Cosmo Canyon isn't exactly the place you would expect to have a sudden monster attack, is it? All I had were two materia slotted into the metal bangle around my wrist, and they were only there because I was trying to master them.  
"Fire2!" I yelled. Flames leapt around the beast, but quickly disappeared. Not much damage at all. "Um...Ice2!" A bit more success, but not a lot. The damn thing was pretty resistant to my magic.  
Suddenly, it leapt into the air, hitting Tifa hard as it did so and knocking her back. It stayed up in the air, meaning that she could do nothing to attack- she didn't have any materia with her.  
"Ice2!" I called. "Ice2!" I wasn't going to be able to keep this up much longer at all, especially not while it was doing practically no damage. It tried to swoop down on me, but I ducked and ran further back. "Ice2!"  
Suddenly, someone came running up to my side, saying, "What's going on, Yuffie?"  
I turned sharply. "Vincent?" I think he guessed I was pretty shocked to see him actually in a place with other people. "What're you..."  
"I heard the commotion and came to see what was happening." he explained, pulling out that gun of his, Death Penalty. He must be the only guy I know who keeps himself armed practically 24/7.  
"Well, if you'd like to help kill this thing, feel free." I said, turning my attention back to the monster, which looked ready to attack again. "Ice2!"  
There was a series of cracks as Vincent aimed and fired repeatedly. However, the thing was fast, and only half of the bullets hit, or even clipped. With an angry roar, the thing shot down again, heading straight towards us. I ducked again and avoided it, but Vincent wasn't quick enough, getting knocked to the ground, his gun flying out of his grasp. The monster went back up into the air, knowing that it was safer there.  
I started towards Vincent, but stopped when I saw him look up at it. I'd seen that look in his eyes before, and I knew what it meant. That monster was going to pay.  
I took a few steps back just as he stood, skin becoming rapidly darker and thicker. Huge leathery wings burst out of his back, and fangs grew as horns sprouted. Eventually, he straightened- a tall, muscular demon with a real passion for violence.  
Chaos.  
Chaos launched himself straight at the monster, fangs bared and claws outstretched. There was a mass of ripping and tearing, and blood and pieces of flesh spalttered the ground.  
Eww...I looked away for the sake of my stomach.  
There was a thud as what was left of the monster fell to the ground, leaving Chaos hovering in mid-air, staring down at us. Expecting him to land and transform back like normal, I turned to Tifa, who had flopped back onto the ground in exhaustion. She laughed and said, "Well, I'm not in as good shape as I was two years ago, that's for sure!"  
It happened so quick that I didn't even realise what was going to happen until it did.  
Chaos darted down at what seemed like light speed, knocking Tifa right over as he swooped into a perfect arc. She gave a surprised yell and tried to sit up- I took a step forward, but halted in shock as the demon shot back down again, holding her still, fangs aimed at her throat.  
She was struggling, but it was useless- she was half sitting up, and Chaos was bent over her, claws pinning her arms to her sides and stopping her from doing even the slightest damage. The only thing she could do was scream.  
The door to the inn burst open and the people who had been inside poured out, including Cloud, Barret, Cid and Cait Sith, the last of whom was the only one a hundred per cent sober (although I have a feeling that if it was possible for stuffed toys to drink, then Cait would've been the most wasted of the lot). But what could anyone do when faced unarmed with a raging demon who had just hacked a monster to pieces all on its own? Not a lot, that's for sure.  
Suddenly, I came up with a bright idea. If I could distract Chaos long enough, Tifa could get to safety, and he'd probably have the time to calm down and transform back into the Vincent we all know and angst with.  
Looking around quickly, I picked up the closest thing to hand- a round, largish pebble- and lobbed it straight at Chaos's skull. It cracked off the thick black skin, but he shook his head slightly. Aha! It was working!  
Hurriedly, I grabbed a handful of small stones and chucked them at him. He grunted as they rained down on his wings and back, and his fangs stopped an inch from tearing Tifa's throat out.  
I chucked another stone, yelling, "Hey, Vinnie, over here!"  
Chaos turned his head quickly and fixed me with his blood red glare his grip on Tifa's arms loosening as he eased back from her. I was halfway through congratulating myself on another successful rescue by the Great Yuffie Kisaragi, when I suddenly noticed he was starting to head towards me.  
Uh-oh.  
See, this is where all my plans fall flat. Right in the middle, when I've long since stopped bothering to think of what the consequences might be.  
I took a hasty step back. No use. Actually, it made it worse. It prompted Chaos to launch himself straight at me to knock me flat onto the ground, him on top of me.  
Hmm, what to do? my mind mused. Scream? Give in? Fight?  
I blurted out, "Well, that was sudden. You could've at least asked me out first!"  
Oh, nice one, Yuffie, that same voice added, as I mentally slapped myself. Here you are, facing your untimely and very likely brutal death, and all you can do is make crappy innuendo jokes!  
Chaos was growling at me, seeming about ready to rip me to pieces. Demons! Always with the ripping and the killing...  
I could hear people yelling in the background, and I think they were attempting to distract Chaos again, apparently without a whole lot of luck. I couldn't see them or whatever they were doing- I could barely move, crushed under a thing about twice my size. All I could see were those weird red eyes...  
I frowned at them as they regarded me. I never really noticed before, but they were Vincent's eyes. I mean, of course they were Vincent's eyes, seeing as this was him in a different form, but it struck me how identical they were. I guess I thought they'd be completely different when he transformed, but they weren't. except that they weren't doing the whole 'I'm so tortured, blah blah blah' thing, and were currently more like a billboard advertising 'KILL KILL KILL'.  
Then I had another idea. Those eyes were so similar...one last chance before he kills me...  
I made sure I looked him right in the eye, that they were completely focused on mine, searching desperately for some shred of reassurance that Vincent was in there somewhere, and that maybe he could hear me.  
"Vincent?" I asked hesitantly. For a second, I'm sure Chaos froze.  
But only for a second. Suddenly, he roared furiously and darted his teeth to my neck. I screamed...I was going to die... 


	2. VINCENT

Disclaimer: Don't own FF7, ya know.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
After Meteor, I began to realise I had no purpose in my life anymore, just like before, an endless sleep in the depths of that mansion, punishing and torturing myself about what I had let happen to her. I left her to die, only thinking about myself and my pain. Returning to Nibelheim, finding that Lucrecia had gone, and going to get revenge for her. I only realised later that I was only getting revenge for myself, wanting to kill the man who had taken her away from me. I was stupid and naive back then, turned into something not quite human, never aging, and so I just stayed there in my constant nightmare until they found me. I decided to go with them, only as an avenger, avenging her, and he is now dead. I could have just gone back to Nibelheim then, but by then I felt too involved to leave them all, I had to go on. And then it was all finished. I decided to go back to Nibelheim with Cloud and Tifa, they were going to set a bar up to replace one that had been crushed when a slum had been destroyed by Shinra. I didn't really care for drink anyway, so I remained at the mansion, refusing the comfortable house in the main square that they offered me. Besides, the mansion was like my home anyway, I had been there for quite a while, after all.  
  
It was two years later when Tifa and Cloud visited me, with a letter Red XIII had written.  
  
It had been a quiet day, as always, when a knock sounded on the bedroom door. I got up slowly, sighing in annoyance, wondering who it could be. Of course, it would only be them, they were probably the only people who would visit me anyway, I thought, opening the door, and finding that it was indeed them.  
  
" Vincent! We have big news!" Tifa said loudly, giving me the start of a headache.  
  
I inwardly groaned. No, it couldn't be...  
  
" Cloud? You haven't...you know...?"I asked the spiky haired blonde standing in the doorway behind his wife.  
  
Cloud looked surprised, then started laughing.  
  
" No, no, it's nothing like that, no, Vincent. Tifa, you explain...heh heh heh...." Cloud answered, then went back to laughing.  
  
Tifa narrowed her eyes at me reprimandedly and handed me a folded piece of paper.  
  
I sat down on the bed, and looked up at her.  
  
" What's this?"  
  
" It's a letter. From Red XIII." She told me, then looked back at her husband, who was still laughing.  
  
" He can write?" I questioned her disbelievingly.  
  
" Of course he can. Where did you get that idea? Just read it...", Tifa replied, " And Cloud, please, just be quiet for a second!"  
  
Cloud clapped his hand over his mouth to stop himself laughing.  
  
I didn't think it was that funny...unless there was something he wasn't telling me.  
  
Sighing, and suddenly getting a strange picture of Red XIII writing, I opened the letter and began to read.  
  
Dear Cloud, Tifa and Vincent, I hope you are all well, and getting on with your new lives. Things are busy over here at Cosmo Canyon, me being appointed the town's new chief after Bugenhagen unfortunately passed away. At least things are calming down after Meteor. I heard Reeve is rebuilding Midgar, and Barret is attempting to bring Corel back to it's former glory. So many things have changed since we defeated Sephiroth. Everyone is a lot calmer, I think. Anyway, onto the point of my letter. I would like to invite you all to a little get-together, to catch up with each other, and remember those times when we were adventuring around the world. Well, it would be nice if you could all come, please try and invite Vincent if you can, I know he's not the social type, but at least try to make him come along for old time's sake.  
  
Safe journeys, Red XIII  
  
P.S I think Cid will pick you up.  
  
"Yes?" I asked Tifa, Cloud had thankfully calmed down in the meantime.  
  
Tifa looked annoyed.  
  
" Will you come to Cosmo Canyon with us then?" she replied, hope in her eyes.  
  
I thought for a while. Well, I guess I needed a change of scene. These old mansion walls were getting tiresome, and the place smelled of something I couldn't quite put my finger on.  
  
" Alright then, I will." I said, trying to put a slightly cheery tone into my voice. I didn't quite pull it off, but it seemed to work on Tifa.  
  
"Really? That's great! Well, I guess we'll see you then. Unless you want to come back to the bar with us?" Tifa asked, with a persuading tone.  
  
Cloud snorted. I looked at him, and found he had a fist stuffed in his mouth. I turned back to Tifa with a look of ' No, I will not go to the bar with that fool.'  
  
She seemed to get the message, and smacking Cloud over the head, she practically dragged him out of the door, waving a cheery goodbye.  
  
It seemed strange, but I was looking forward to seeing everyone again. It would take the monotony out of life, at least for a while.  
I leant back on the soft bed, and almost immediately fell asleep.  
  
A few days later, Cid arrived. Everyone was on the airship except for Red XIII, who was obviously at Cosmo Canyon, and Yuffie, who appeared to be missing. I questioned Cid about it, but all he would say was 'Who's Yuffie?', which was peculiar, because he clearly knew who she was, this was because I remembered him being angry at her for throwing his cigarettes over the side of the airship....Ah....  
  
We arrived at Cosmo Canyon rather rapidly, it was a rocket powered airship, after all. As we all got off the airship, we were greeted by a familiar cheery voice, however, it soon turned to anger, as she saw Cid.  
  
" Cid, you bastard! Why didn't you pick me up? I had to suffer, on my own, on the damn FERRY for two days!" Yuffie raged on, glaring at the airship pilot.  
  
" And who the $%£! are you again?" swore Cid angrily, trying his best to stay calm, but failing miserably.  
  
Yuffie looked incensed. Well, you couldn't fault her for her energy, that was for sure.  
  
" Hey hey! C'mon guys, we can argue later right? We're supposed to be a happy buncha people, y'know?" Cait Sith butted in, bouncing up and down.  
  
I mentally cringed. Nothing....nothing could beat that thing in terms of annoyance.  
  
Yuffie thought for a moment.  
  
" Well, okay....but I'm going to kick your ass later, you bastard!"  
  
Cid threw down his cigarette and stamped on it.  
  
" Yeah, you just try, you little brat! Come on guys, let's hit the bar! Hey, Vincent! You coming?" Cid yelled back to me.  
  
I walked past him slowly towards Cosmo Canyon.  
  
" No, I'll just be fine on my own, thank you." I said in a monotone.  
  
I could sense his confusion behind me.  
  
" Ehhhhh? Ah well, I guess you'll drink with us one day, right?", Cid called to me, " Never could understand that guy....", murmuring to the other men.  
  
It was sometime later that I was just standing there, taking in the sights of the canyon, Tifa and Yuffie's gossip and laughter floating over occaisonally. The sun was just setting, making for beautiful scenery, a red glow taking over the rocks of Cosmo. It was all so peaceful. Maybe a bit too peaceful, I thought to myself.  
  
My worries were realised when I heard Yuffie yelling 'Ice2!' at the top of her lungs. I turned round swiftly to see a large monster attacking the two unarmed girls.  
  
I didn't know at that time that this was the start of everything.  
  
" What's going on, Yuffie?" I asked , running up beside her.  
  
She looked shocked to see me, turning her head round swiftly.  
  
" Vincent? What're you..." she questioned me.  
  
" I heard the commotion and came to see what was happening." I told her, focusing my attention on the beast.  
  
" Well, if you'd like to help kill this thing, feel free! Ice 2!" she yelled at the monster, who was about to come at us again.  
  
I quickly drew my gun and began to shoot at it. However, the thing was so fast, I could barely hit it, and then before we knew it, it was upon us, Yuffie dodging the attack, I being not so lucky, the monster had knocked the gun out of my hand, and knocking me down to the rocky floor.  
  
Squinting at the sunlight, I picked myself up, and could feel my body changing before I even commanded it to. This....this was different. I couldn't control Chaos, as it tore towards the enemy, ripping it to shreds, the blood spilling on my claws and gushing towards the floor. The monster's life was over, but Chaos didn't seem to be like he used to be.  
  
'No!' I desperately thought, as the insane beast hurtled towards Tifa at an astonishing speed. The demon knocked her to the ground and held her down. I knew what was happening now. Chaos was hungry for blood, he wanted more....  
  
Suddenly, a stone struck the back of my head, followed by a dozen more. I could feel Chaos' anger rising, as he let Tifa go and focused on the thrower of the missiles.  
  
'Yuffie... What are you doing? He'll kill you....' I mentally worried, as Chaos began to move towards her.  
  
Her face turned pale, and she took a frightened step back. This, of course, made Chaos even angrier. He leapt forward, knocking her onto the ground underneath him.  
  
" Well, that was sudden. You could've asked me out first!"  
  
I would have raised my eyebrow at this if the situation wasn't so dire.  
  
She looked at me deeply, probably wondering if I was still in there, and I was, I was desperately mentally struggling with Chaos' mind to make him stop.  
  
" Vincent?" She said hesitantly, still searching my eyes for me. Chaos roared violently, and I knew this was my last chance. I focused all my mental strength into getting Chaos out of my mind as he came closer to ripping Yuffie's throat out, her screams echoing in my ear as I finally managed to break free and stop the demon.  
  
My mind suddenly became muddled and I began to realise what had happened. Trying to get up, my body couldn't take anymore, and I fell, back into my normal form and into Yuffie's arms. Everything began to black out around me as I heard her call to me.  
  
" Vincent? Are you okay? Vincent!" 


	3. Yuffie

Chapter Three  
  
My scream died in my throat as Chaos pulled back sharply- it kinda looked like someone was pulling him back...a little like a dog on a lead, if you get what I mean.  
  
Suddenly, the horns receeded, the wings folded and melted into his back, the skin paled rapidly...and suddenly, there was Vincent, staring down at me. His eyes...didn't look quite right. They weren't focused, and he was breathing weird.  
  
"Uhh...Vinnie?" I asked experimentally. Well, you never know, Chaos could've still been lurking there. After all, the thing HAD just tried to kill me.  
  
Suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his head and he pitched forward. I put out my arms instinctively to catch him, even though I was barely half- sitting myself, and I ended up back on the ground. Ouch. I really have to stop falling over like this.  
  
I struggled to prop myself up by a few inches on one elbow, shaking him slightly.  
  
"Vincent? Are you okay?" I asked, beginning to get increasingly more anxious when I got no response. "Vincent!"  
  
I heard people running, and looked up to see Barret and Cid heading over. I suppose I should have been wondering what was happening, but at that point all I was thinking was, 'I bet this looks so wrong...'  
  
I mentally slapped myself as they skidded to a halt near me. Ah hell, I'm a teenager. Whadda ya expect?  
  
"Hey, brat, what happened?" Cid questioned as he and Barret helped to shift Vincent so I could sit up. I glared at Cid. Bastard...hmm, how best to kick his ass?  
  
"Brat!" Cid waved a hand in front of my eyes, and I blinked, snapping out of a daydream of killing him. He spoke slowly, "What. Happened?"  
  
I scowled and got to my feet, dusting myself off. "Whadda ya think I am, a moron? I heard ya the first time!"  
  
"Didn't seem that way." He lit up another cigarette and took a drag. "You want me to say it a third time?"  
  
Decapitation, drowning, ripping him to pieces with my shurikens...ack, shuttup mind!  
  
"Thought you saw." I replied sarcastically, and turned to Barret, who had managed to stand up with Vincent in his arms. "Hey, is he gonna be OK?"  
  
I think I heard Cid snort with laughter just then, but I didn't pay it too much attention. Hey, he was already top of my 'asses to kick' list, so another reason to beat him to a bloody pulp wouldn't make much difference.  
  
"Ya think I know?" Barret replied. "I ain't no doctor. Let's juss get 'im inside."  
  
Tifa came over at this point, looking pale and shaken. Cloud was with her, his arm around her shoulders. She immediately grabbed my arms when she saw me, voice revealing her panic as she hurried, "Yuffie, are you OK? Did Chaos hurt you?"  
  
"No, no, I'm fine." I prised her hands from me, starting to get a little annoyed when she didn't look convinced. "Really, Tifa, I'm OK!"  
  
Why were they asking me if I was OK? I wasn't the one who was unconcious.  
  
Right then, Caith Sith and RedXIII came up. Well, how better to have a reunion than standing around and ignoring the fact that one of your friends has just apparently lost control of the demon who shares his mind and has collapsed after a near killing spree?  
  
"What happened?" Red asked, listening intently as Tifa quickly explained how the monster had approached and Vincent had transformed. Looking over at him, I began to feel my own worry rising, and it started to change into irritation. What did it matter that a monster had attacked us? Vincent was pretty much out of it, and he obviously needed help!  
  
"Uh, hello?" I cut in, making everyone look at me. "I think somebody should take Vincent inside." There was a second's silence before I yelled, "He's hurt, goddammit!"  
  
RedXIII looked over to Barret, still with Vincent in his arms. "Yuffie's right. Take him to his room in the inn, and I'll get the doctor to check on him. And as for that-" He added, nodding over to the remains of the monster. "Somebody had better help me clear it up."  
  
"Ah, get the brat to do it." Cid suggested, lighting yet another cigarette as Barret left in the direction of the inn. "Bout time she made herself useful for once."  
  
I forced a sarcastic smile. "Sorry, old man, I'm going over to the inn. The doctor'll need to know what happened, right?"  
  
"Tifa can go." Cid argued, stopping dead when he realised that Tifa, Cloud and Cait Sith had all left at the mention of cleaning up monster guts.  
  
I clapped him on the shoulder as I walked off. "Good of you to volunteer, Cid."  
  
He responded with some insults I'm not gonna lower myself to repeat. I ran over to the inn and checked at reception which room Vincent was in. By the time I got there, I found Barret had left- probably in search of Marlene- and the doctor had already arrived. Wow, service sure is quick in this place. If this was Wutai, you'd be waiting days- stupid primitive health service. It's all Dad's fault. Why is he in charge anyways? About time he retired and passed charge onto me. Heheheh. We'll see who kicks who outta Wutai then.  
  
The doctor looked up when I came in and gave me a smile. I walked over to where Vincent lay on the bed, starting off with, "Is he gonna...", which was cut off with my mind screaming, "Oh my gawd, he's shirtless!"  
  
I mentally slapped myself, but I don't think the doctor noticed. He just turned back to Vincent, saying, "I'm not sure what happened, but he seems to be OK. He's unconcious, but breathing." He glanced at me. "Were you there?"  
  
I made myself tear my eyes away from Vincent. "Huh? Oh, yeah." I didn't bother explaining due to my stupidly diverted attention and the whole battle I was having trying to NOT stupidly divert my attention. I think the doctor took my expression (which probably, on the stunned scale, looked like I'd been electrocuted) to be distress, and he patted my shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll wake up eventually. It's strange...there doesn't seem to be a scratch on him." Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes slightly. "What about you? Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Gawd, what is it with these people?! I got a few bruises from falling over so much, but not much else.  
  
"Well, I'll be off then." The man made to leave, turning around in the doorway to add, "If you think his condition is becoming unstable, send for me."  
  
...the hell? Oh right. If he gets worse, call the doctor.  
  
"Right, gotcha. Thanks." The doctor closed the door after him, but it was a few moments before I snapped outta my trance by slapping my forehead for real.  
  
"No, bad Yuffie!" I muttered. "Bad Yuffie! Stop thinking!"  
  
In order to have something to do, I looked around the room for somewhere to sit, noticing that there were two chairs. Vincent's cloak and shirt were on one, so I dragged the spare one up beside his bed and collapsed into it, starting to feel tired despite the fact that two different parts of my mind were having a loud argument about what I should do.  
  
On one hand, the sensible part of my mind was telling me that I should probably leave because I'd probably only disturb Vincent anyways, and he needed to rest.  
  
On the other hand, the other part of my brain kept reciting how damn hot he looked.  
  
Ack. Stupid mind. I hit myself again, this time on the cheek. This was Vincent I was staring at- the guy who locked himself in a coffin in the basement of some crumbling old mansion for thirty years, convinced he'd committed a whole bunch of sins he hadn't. Still...he was very hot.  
  
And besides, someone needed to watch over him. The doctor had said that someone should call him if Vincent suddenly got worse. It COULD happen. Hopefully not, but just in case, I thought I should be there.  
  
In order to give me something to do instead of just gawp at him, I started to sort my materia, even though I still glanced up every few seconds. What the hell happened anyways? Sure, I've seen Vincent transform heaps of times in the past, and into different monsters than Chaos as well, right at the beginning...but this time, something had changed. Even though Chaos had always been...well, to put it bluntly, hellbent on death and destruction, he'd NEVER tried to attack one of us. I paused in polishing one of the materia off on my top to look at Vincent's face as he frowned slightly in sleep. What was going on in his mind? Which, by the way, he shared with something that had just tried to kill two of us?  
  
Was Chaos getting too strong for him? I mean...Vincent was strong and all, very strong, but what exactly was Chaos? How did they compare mentally- which was how they lived, two minds in one body?  
  
My thoughts were cut off as Cait Sith burst in through the door, stopping dead as I looked up from slotting my last materia back into my bangle. Oh great, just what I needed. I just couldn't deal with that...thing, not as tired as I was.  
  
"What are you doing here?" I asked irritatedly. The mog bounded over, with the overstuffed cat waving his megaphone around.  
  
"I'd ask you the same, sweetcheeks, but it's pretty obvious." The glee in his voice made me wary, and rightly so as he launched into song. "Yuffie 'n Vincent, sittin' in a tree, F-U-C-"  
  
I grabbed the cat in one hand, cutting off his song before he could get any further and disturb Vincent, carrying him across the room to the window, which I opened with my free hand. The mechanical mog jumped after me, leaping around insanely as I looked at the cat.  
  
"Get a girlfriend, Reeve." I said, and hurled him as far as I could out of it, bundling the mog out afterwards and grinning as I heard his fading yell.  
  
Shame he's only a stuffed toy, I mused as I slid the window shut and went over to close the door. Still, I'd better remember to punch Reeve next time I see him.  
  
With a sigh, I stretched out and went back over to my chair, although only after locking the door to make sure I didn't get an angry toy coming back to kill me. Vincent was still out of it- luckily, he didn't hear anything.  
  
I curled up on the chair and shut my eyes. After all, I was really tired, and sleep didn't take too long to come to me. 


End file.
